


TREAT YO SELF

by notmyyacht



Category: My Soul to Take (2010)
Genre: Masturbation, Panties Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the two female souls that are a part of Abel, Kodi is the only one who tries to push him to wear more feminine clothes once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TREAT YO SELF

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this with the intent to explore Abel's personalities, but it went in a completely different direction before I even finished the first sentence.
> 
> Thank you anneofpembroke on tumblr for encouraging me to post this.

Out of the two female souls that are a part of Abel, Kodi is the only one who tries to push him to wear more feminine clothes once in a while. Every time Abel would refuse in fear of Sarah walking in on him digging around in her drawers.

One day Kodi decides to take things into her own hands. For a brief hour, she takes control and goes to the mall. She doesn't tell the others that she bought herself a little something. She's careful to hide it under the mattress so not even Abel will find it.

At last, when they're home alone and Sarah is at work, Kodi comes out. She takes the gift for herself out of its hiding place and sets it neatly on the bed. She wonders if Penny would like them too. She runs a finger over the lace and bites the inside of her cheek. No, Penny would call her a slut who needed to pray for forgiveness.

No, this was going to stay with Kodi.

She giggles and quickly removes the clothing Abel had dressed himself with earlier that morning. She eagerly puts on her gift and observes herself in the full body mirror.

Kodi runs a hand over the lining where the lace edges become silk. She can't help but think about how sexy she -Abel- looks in the black lingerie.

The color looks surprisingly good against Abel's skin. Kodi had had doubts when shopping. He always looked really good in blue but the black had a prettier white lace design. She smiles. It fits in all the _right_ places. The garters and stockings smooth out Abel's legs. The way his cock sits in the panties leaves little to the imagination. Kodi wonders if Abel wouldn't mind if she _touched_ him.

The phone rings, breaking her concentration. As she makes her way to the phone, Abel takes over. He pauses a moment, his back to the mirror. It takes him a moment to come out of his confusion and realize the phone is ringing. He picks it up.

"Hello?"

It's Sarah. She reminds him that she's going to be late because of teacher conferences. Also, that she'll pick Leah up from daycare so not to worry.

"Alright," Abel replies.

"Abel, honey, you okay? You sound a little..."

"I'm fine." Abel hates waking up from blackouts. He hates suddenly finding himself in places he's sure he wasn't in moments before. He doesn't tell Sarah. He's not ready to tell her yet.

"Okay, if you say so," Sarah's voice is concerned but she doesn't question any further.

Abel hangs up, still feeling a bit confused. He rubs his face in his hands and turns around. When he lowers his hands, he nearly screams.

Staring back at him in the mirror is himself but in the black lacy silk panties, bra, and stockings.

He takes a couple steps toward his reflection.

Kodi knows she's been discovered.

"Abel please don't be angry at me."

"Kodi? What are you...?"

"I just wanted something for myself for a change."

"So that's where that chunk of change went."

Abel doesn't sound angry. Kodi keeps prodding him.

"Yeah and I think it's really cute and sexy on us. Don't you think so?"

Abel hesitates to answer. He stares at the underwear. It is nice. He runs a hand over the bra and blushes.

"Very nice," he says softly.

Kodi smiles to herself.

"Your cock fits the panties nicely," she comments.

Abel's cheeks burn. Yes, it does.

"Doesn't the lace and silk feel good against your skin?"

"Yes."

"Try touching it some more."

Abel reaches down and runs his fingers over his now half-hard cock.

"It feels good," he whimpers.

"Go ahead, _try it_ ," Kodi goads, "let me know what you think when you're done with them."

Kodi goes quiet. Abel palms himself. His hard cock strains against the silk.

Abel watches himself pull the panties down enough just to free his cock. He lets out a low hiss and tugs himself a bit at the base before pumping himself into a steady rhythm. His free hand runs over the silk. He snaps one of the bra straps against his shoulder and suppresses a smirk.

It doesn't take long before Abel watches himself through half-lidded eyes speed up. He massages his balls through the silk and throws his head back. It's been far too long since he's given any time to himself.

He starts muttering curses under his breath as he pumps himself faster. Where the bra and panties touch makes his skin feel like he's on fire. He erratically thrusts up into his hand and emits an obscene moan. A few more quick strokes and Abel whimpers and cums over the silk.


End file.
